Her Christmas Gift
by Given-Inside
Summary: G.I is retired from FF, but now just because of a quick and painful divorce along with real-life issues Spyro goes the extra mile to show Cynder just how much he loves her. Ending Lemon
1. Holding the Secret

"Spyro!" The purple dragon's eyelids shot open as he heard Cynder's soft voice echo through his ears. He had fallen asleep once again, two times in one lesson.

"Sorry," he muttered, slowly lifting his head to turn it over towards Volteer, who was busy teaching the class. His constant jabbering assisted in Spyro's unnoticed slumber. "What I miss?" Cynder smiled weakly and scooted just a little closer to him as the two lay on the floor of the class with Ember and Flame, both of which intently listening to the Guardian's long lecture.

"Well," she whispered to him, ducking her head closer to his so he'd pick up. "I was hoping you could tell me." The dragon suppressed a chuckle and rolled his eyes.

"Wake me up when we're dismissed..." Spyro laid his head back down over his paws, but a hard tap on his tail shot it back up. He turned his head back to see that Cynder had slapped his tail with the blunt of her blade tip.

"You've been sleeping a lot, Spyro," Cynder whispered, concerned. "Are you feeling okay?" He briefly shut his eyes as his tail nervously swayed behind his body. She couldn't know; it was his secret. He gave her a smile and lied through his teeth.

"Just studying takes its toll on me." He sighed and laid his head down once more. "I hate having to learn all of this stuff."

"So do I, but you really need to get some good rest." If only she knew. Spyro gave a weak smile towards her. "I worry about you."

"I know," he whispered back.

"Spyro?" He yelped as he heard the Guardian mention his name. "Good to see you are in a talking mood today, as well. Would you care to come up here to me and show the class the effects of air pockets during flight? No? I suppose you were too busy explaining Christmas plans with your friend, eh?" The Lightning Guardian continued on his pointless rants while Spyro held his head down. "Okay, I think that is enough for this morning my friends. You are dismissed." The four dragons stood in unison inside the restored Dragon Temple and stretched. As they were padding out the door, Volteer caught Spyro and Cynder, forcing them to stay after the lesson. "What was going on?"

"I'm sorry Volteer," Spyro shot out quickly before Cynder could take the blame. "It was my fault. I...asked her if she could explain something for me regarding your lecture." Volteer's eyes brightened at his words.

"Ah, so you have questions?" Reacting quickly, Spyro shook his head.

"No Master," he replied. "Cynder answered them for me." Disappointment appeared on the Guardian's face.

"Very well," he spoke formally. "If you need anything, anything at all, I am right here."

"We know," Cynder covered for Spyro. The two walked out the door padding closely against each other. She turned to face Spyro and gave a playful smile. "That's the last time I cover for you, Spyro. You've fallen asleep everyday this week!" She sighed and dropped her gaze. "I know Christmas is a busy season for all creatures, but really, you need to slow down."

"I know," he replied. "I just have a lot of things on my mind right now; a lot of things I'm trying to set straight." He looked at her and sighed again when he saw the look of concern on her face. "I just want to do well. So much is expected of me and if I don't get this for you..." He quickly shut his mouth and turned his head.

"Me?" Cynder asked, taken aback from his sudden reply. "What do you have to get me?"

"It's nothing," he shot out quickly. "Just relax, Cynder. There's no need to worry okay?" The dragoness sighed as the two walked over to their rooms, which were convienantly located side-by-side. "I suppose I better hit the books. Cyril's giving an exam over the physical effects of frostbite tomorrow, and I'm so unprepared." Cynder smiled and stepped forward slightly.

"Well it sounds easier than mine tomorrow," she replied in a sweet tone. "Terrador wants us to have a speech ready regarding the transformation earthquakes do to the surface." She smiled a little wider. "I know someone that could help me, too." Spyro's heart skipped a beat. He'd love for her to join him, even if it's just for a quick study, but he couldn't. She'd discover him; his secret. He had to leave for Avalar in less than thirty minutes. How was he to escape with her in the same room as him?

"Cynder," he replied calmly. "Y...you know how the Guardians get when we're in the same room, unsupervised."

"Then I'll get Flame and Ember..." Spyro sighed.

"Not tonight," he told her, stabbing himself in his own heart. "I...have to get this done." She lowered her head in defeat.

"It was worth a shot," she murmured remorsefully. "Sorry to bother you, Spyro." Before he could say more, the dragoness turned and padded to her own room for the night.

Spyro sighed once again and stepped into his bedroom. It was messy and very unorganized, with books and ancient writing strewn all about the floor. He tromped through the messy floor and collapsed on his bed to take ten minutes to breathe. For once his ten minutes expired, the dragon was to fly into Avalar...for his night job.


	2. One Gift Revealed

**Sadly, this will not be done before X-mas like we had hoped. Still, three more chaps to go. Enjoy the fluff and a little Surprise Cyn's cooking up. **

Spyro stepped out of the Temple, his paws crunching the packed snow underneath him. He sighed and turned his head back, staring directly at the window where Cynder's room was.

"I hope this will all be worth it," he whispered to himself. "All these nights...all the times I missed...it has to." He shook his head and spread his wings. The dragon had to hurry; he was to meet up with Hunter in twenty minutes. "Alright wings, lets do this one more time." With that said, the purple savior leapt off, soaring towards the Valley of Avalar with tremendous speed.

He arrived quickly, five minutes ahead of schedule.

"Hello Spyro," said Hunter, inclining his head. Spyro did the same. "Well, it seems your day to reveal your surprise is coming pretty soon, yes?" Spyro sighed as he looked out on the valley. They were on top of one of the largest cliffs that overlooked the section.

"Yeah," replied the dragon, obviously worried. "I feel I'm losing her over this. She keeps trying to get closer to me, but I can't let her know. It would ruin everything." Hunter smiled and stepped closer to the dragon, placing his paw on his shoulder joint.

"My friend, people do foolish things for love, yet you are lucky. Your female has admitted feelings for you already, which already gives you a strong advantage." Spyro lifted his head up at the comfort his friend gave him. "Now, Prowlus has asked if you could rid the pathway through the forest of those nasty vines. He has a group that is to pass through tomorrow." Spyro turned his head to face Hunter.

"How much?"

"Fifty blue crystals," Hunter replied happily. "That's enough for your finishing touch, right Spyro?" Spyro laughed at his friend's comment. It was more than enough.

"With Christmas eve a week from now, I might be able to pull it all together."

"Indeed, my friend," replied Hunter. "At the amount of time and effort you've placed, she should be overjoyed beyond explanation." Spyro turned his head away again, taking his eyes to the two moons in front of him.

"I love her so much, Hunter. I just want to do this all right."

"Just hold on a little longer, my friend. It will pay off."

"I sure hope so." Spyro sighed and craned his neck to face his friend once again. "So...guessing by the meeting place, that trail must be over here somewhere."

"Yes," replied the cunning cheetah. He let out a soft chuckle. "Tell me, how does it feel to be our Chief's personal gardener?" Spyro shot the cheetah a strong glare in response, sending his answer quite clearly. "Very well, dragon. The path is this way. You know what to do once you have finished." Spyro sighed and nodded his head.

"I just hope that the snow hasn't soaked those vines too much," replied Spyro. "If so, it'll take longer than I hope." Hunter bobbed his head and turned, crunching the snow underneath his paws as he led the way. "So Hunter? What are your plans this Christmas?"  
"Ah, me?" Hunter asked. "Well, more than likely I will pick a place and rest. My family has been away so long, I don't even remember their whereabouts. Besides, rest seems fitting; it's my own Christmas gift, I suppose." Spyro chuckled at his friend's reasoning.

"I suppose so."

"So, do you think Cynder has a gift waiting for you, Spyro?" The dragon hung his head low as he walked behind the cheetah, deep in thought.

"I dunno," responded the dragon. "If so...it may sound selfish, but I hope my gift to her is better."

"And why's that?" He stopped once he reached the pathway.

"She's given me so much already, Hunter. She was there for me. This Christmas, I want her to know I'm there for her. She told me she loves me...but I just want to show her how much I do to her." He sighed again and lifted his head up. "I have to do this, Hunter. It's the only way I can know for sure."

"Ah, love is so unpredictable, yes?" Hunter crossed his arms. "Well, Spyro. As your friend, I wish you the best of luck on Christmas day...and I will also help you get it ready for her as well." A smile crept onto the purple dragon's muzzle.

"Thanks Hunter," he replied. "Tell Prowlus I said 'thank you.'"

"Will do, friend." Hunter turned and started walking in the other direction. "Don't stay out too late tonight, Spyro. Meadow said that it's going to be a record cold night."

"I'll try to get it done before the moon hits the cliff," Spyro responded confidently. "Now, I have more energy." Hunter laughed and walked away, leaving the dragon on his own to walk down the snow covered pathway. "Cynder," Spyro whispered. "I sure hope you're going enjoy this." He continued on, humming songs as he walked...until he discovered the vines Prowlus wanted removed.

They coved the entire pathway, from his position all the way up and clear out of sight. He sighed; it was going to be another hard night. To make matters even worse, the vines were completely iced over. Fire would do nothing more than melt it and turn the wood into a soggy mess. He had to break through them all. Spyro groaned in frustration, trying to think of an easier method. All he came up with was the idea of rolling himself into an Earth ball and crush the vines that way, but at the length the path seemed, his energy would be depleted far before finishing. He sighed again and turned to his side, using his tail to smash through the icy vines. "Merry Christmas, Cynder," Spyro muttered, bringing his tail down once again. He hissed in pain as the tip of it caught up against a thorn, frozen to the branch it sprouted on. "I sure hope I do this all right."

- - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe him!" Cynder shouted to her friend Ember. "I told him how I feel, I even brush muzzles with him now and again, but he keeps pushing me away." The pink dragoness sighed at her friend's predicament. She also had noticed Spyro's peculiar behavior.

"It's okay, Cynder," she tried to comfort her. "He has to have a reason for this."

"He's fallen asleep four times during class," Cynder countered, a look of worry on her face. "What could be so important to drain him like that? Better yet, who could be so important for him to do it?" The pink dragoness shook her head and turned to her book. It was time to study and small talk wasn't going to help them for their exam.

"All I can say is for you to be patient to him. If you try to force it, you'll just upset him."

"I know." Cynder hung her head. "I tried to study with him tonight, but he refused. That...hurt." Ember cocked her head in wonder.

"Refused?" Cynder nodded at her question. "Hmm, that is a bit strange. Flame has been talking with him for a few days. I'll ask that dragon of mine if he knows what's up with yours." Cynder's eyes widened.

"You will?" Ember simply nodded, a soft smile on her face.

"We're friends...and study buddies. I'd be really hurting myself if I didn't." Cynder smiled back, her tail regaining its happier sway.

"Hmm, speaking of studying, what are you going to do for Flame for Christmas?" Ember turned her head away from her book to look up at her.

"I'll tell if you do," she replied with a smirk. Cyn nodded again, waiting for an answer. "Flame and I sealed our relationship out near the Dragon City. For Christmas, I'm taking him there...so we can 'relive' the moment." Cynder didn't catch her promiscuous wink and giggled, thinking she was going the cheap route.

"So...you're not really giving him anything?"

"Oh he's getting something," Ember replied with a smile. "He's been good to me all year. And I personally think he'd enjoy what I have planned rather than some rock, gem, or crystal." Ember twitched her wings, signaling that she had said enough.

"What about you?" Cynder's eyes dropped as she asked. "What are you going to give him? A tail-warmer? Maybe a scarf for his neck?"

"I was thinking of something more...meaningful." Ember's eyes grew larger as she leaned in, listening intently.

"Go on..." Cynder lifted her right for paw and placed it on her neck, right on her choker.

"This... along with my other bracers...only comes off with a key. I managed to snag it from Gaul before Spyro killed him, but there's a problem." Cynder stopped to snicker. "The keyhole is directly behind me...I can't reach it."

"So...you're going to give him a key?" Cynder smiled and shook her head.

"You don't quite get it," replied the black dragoness. "For him to access the keyhole perfectly he'd have to...mount me." A wide evil grin snuck on Ember's face as she pulled her head back down to her book.

"So...you are your own gift too?" asked the dragoness. Cynder nodded.

"I don't think I've shown him how much he means to me, Ember. The key that I have could free my bond to the Darkness. You didn't think I wore these just for a fashion sense, did you?" She snickered and turned to face her as she studied Ember's quizzical expression.

"So does that mean that Gual..."

"NO!" Cynder erupted in laughter, rolling over on her back with her tail thumping behind her. "Gaul put it on, yes, but he can stand on two legs. He could reach it easier."

"What if you lay down and he do it that way?" Cynder sighed and regained her posture.

"Ember, these things on me are not jewelry, they're shackles. They were placed on me before I served the Dark Master, and they've never came off since I had them on. The keyhole is so hard to get to because I'd have to be dominated into my freedom. I can think of none other to fill that position than my Spyro."

"So that's how you keep a slim figure," replied the pink dragoness with a chuckle.

"No," she countered venomously. "Ember, these shackles are all that remain of my past. If I give Spyro this key, he'd have the gift of freeing me...and bonding me to him as his mate." She paused and cocked her head. "Do you get it now?"

"Nowhere close."

- - - - - - - -

Spyro continued to hack through the frozen vines on the pathway long into the early morning. By the time he had finished, it was time for class.

"Oh no!" Spyro exclaimed, leaping to the morning sky as he darted to the temple. "My exam! I completely forgot!" Spyro shook his head violently, ridding the frost from his scales as he quickened his pace. This had to stop! "Just one more week...then it will all be ready."

**PEACE! **


	3. The Fleeing Patient

**Stick with the drama right now, it'll fix up by chapter 5...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

Spyro darted into the Dragon Temple, flying past Flame and Ember as he streaked through and straight into Cryil's classroom. He slid on his claws and skid to a halt right in front of the Guardian.

"Late?" Cyril asked, a growl escaping his throat. "Unacceptable." Spyro hung his head as the Ice Guardian stood over him. "You are the future of the Dragon race, Spyro. How can you assume such a responsibility when your punctuality is so...limited?"

"I...I'm sorry," Spyro stammered, still holding his head down. "I've been busy..."

"What could be of so much importance to make you forget your exam?" He glared at Spyro with one large eye, waiting for a decent answer.

"I...I've been working," Spyro came clean, lifting his head slightly to meet his mentor's eyes. "I only have a week left, though. After that, I swear I'll be punctual." Cyril shook his head and turned his eyes to the doorway, just as Cynder walked by.

"I also see where your focus is, young one." Spyro turned too, seeing the tip of Cyn's scythe tail just before it vanished passed the door. "Spyro, is all of this because of her?"

"No...well...maybe..." he stuttered nervously before sighing. "Yes. Yes it is, but you can't tell her anything!" Cyril smiled, a first considering Spyro's situation.

"Unlike Volteer, my lips are sealed."

"Good," Spyro replied, standing to his paws. "I'm building her something for Christmas, but it requires a lot of...time...and effort."

"Oh?" Cyril asked, raising an eye ridge. "And what could you be building?" Spyro lowered his eyes.

"I can't say." Spyro turned his eyes back to the door Cynder passed by. "I suppose I am too late for the final, huh?" Cyril chuckled softly, swishing his tail behind him.

"Young one, you can take it tomorrow." Spyro smiled at his teacher, realizing the slack he had just been cut.

"Oh thank you!" exclaimed Spyro joyously. He turned to head down the hallway, hoping to catch Cynder before her exam with Terrador. He was just in time, seeing her standing elegantly in front of the doorway to the class.

"H...hey Spyro," Cynder stuttered briefly. "How was studying?" He watched as a smirk crept across her face. "Though, studying doesn't help when you miss the test." Then, her face got serious, a look of worry in her eyes. "What's going on, Spyro? You've been acting really strange this past month. You...feeling okay?" She inched her muzzle closer to his in an attempt to brush her snout to his own. "I'm worried about you." She made contact, scraping her scaled side of her cheek affectionately against his.

"I know," he replied, rubbing back. "Just be...be...ACHEW!" The sneeze came out of nowhere, but erupted from Spyro's maw just as Cynder brushed against him. She leaned back and took a look at him, just as Spyro began sniffling.

"Bless you?" she said in the form of a question. Suddenly, shivers took to his body. The cold; the night before! Hunter warned him not to stay out too long. "Spyro, you're shivering!"

"I...drank some cold water from the stream awhile ago," he lied. She sighed, seeming to believe him, but then her eyes cut clean through it.

"It looks to me like you were swimming in it." She smiled and turned to her classroom. "I guess I better take care of you, Spyro. I'll make up for the test later on today."

"No!" Spyro suddenly cried out. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Take your test, okay?" Cynder cocked her head at his behavior.

"What? You look like you're getting sick, Spyro, you need rest and I can help..."

"I know, but not this time. I...I'm ACHEW!" He sneezed again and groaned as he realized how terribly he was presenting his lie.

"That sneeze tells otherwise," she protested. Spyro let out a groan as Cynder stepped closer, entwining his tail with hers. "Come on, Hero. Let's get you taken care of."

"Cyn...I'm fine!" he continued to argue. "You don't have to..." Suddenly, Spyro found himself pinned against the side wall of the Temple, Cynder's paws on his chest holding him in place.

"You know what?" Cynder growled. "You're right! I don't have to. Maybe I should just let you sneeze to death in your room? Or maybe I should have left you alone to fight Malefor?" She dropped him and turned her back, hiding tears. "It seems you've forgotten me since then." Pain soared through Spyro's heart as Cynder turned away. "I've told you too many times, Spyro, how I feel. I...I've never heard it once. Why?" Spyro gulped, he couldn't get out of this.

"Cynder...I never have forgotten you. J...just trust me, okay?"

"Trust?" Cynder asked, whipping her body around to face him. "How can I trust the one dragon who's never there? It seems whenever I want to be with you, you disappear? You've been gone every night for the past month!"

"I know," he replied nervously, trying hard not to give his secret away. "Just please, Cyn."

"Please what? Do you know how hard it is watching Flame and Ember cuddle together while I'm all alone?"

_Not for too much longer, _Spyro whispered inside his mind. _If you knew, you'd understand. _

"Spyro!" His eyes shot back to her. "I'm getting so distant with you, you know that?" She inched closer, pressing her nose to his worriedly. "Please, tell me what has taken you from me?"

"I...I can't." She suddenly turned away, swinging her scythe tail just inches from his hindlegs as she walked away in a huff. Suddenly, Spyro decided something to say. Something that wouldn't give it fully away. "It's...a gift!" Her eyes turned back to him, her smile coming back to her face.

"For whom?" the dragoness asked curiously, her tail regaining its innocent wag once more. Spyro only smiled back, though another sneeze caused it to disappear. Cynder let out a giggle and stepped towards him again. "Come on, Spyro. Let's get you better." This time, Spyro complied, allowing her to wrap her tail around his and guide him to her room.

"Go lay down," she ordered him once they stepped inside. Spyro's eyes wandered as he saw her living quarters. It was neatly kept, books and writing material all in their rightful place, though her bed was not made and her covers were tossed about on it. "I'm going to see if I can get a tea bag from Volteer. Those Moles know best when it comes to colds and Volteer always keeps up with them. Stay here, and DON'T move." Spyro sighed and padded over to her bed. He climbed on top of it and inhaled, taking in her sweet precious scent. Heavenly, was the only way to explain it.

"Oh," Spyro muttered, crashing down on her bed and shutting his eyes as he sniffed her aroma that she had left. The inhaling caused another giant sneeze to build, but Spyro was smart. He flipped his body to where he was on his back, and sneezed with his muzzle skyward. As it was about to erupt, Spyro clamped his jaws shut to trap it within. "How can I let this happen? I have to go back tonight!" Spyro suddenly leapt up from Cynder's bed, growling with worry as he did. "I have less than a week to finish it. I have to go! If I stay, she won't let me leave." The dragon gulped and made up his mind. He had to desert her; he had to leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Despite Spyro's sudden sickness, Cynder was strangely happy. For once, she was to take care of him, as if she were his mate. A smile crossed on her lips as she gingerly padded out of Volteer's room with a tea bag dangling by its string from her muzzle. She wanted to spend the holidays with Spyro, and had been counting down the days until this moment.

_I wonder what color hatchlings we'd make, _Cynder began to think. _Obviously they won't be purple, but still... _Her thoughts diminished as she began to hum to herself while she made her way to her room. Upon opening her door, she gasped and dropped the tea bag. Spyro was gone, but in his place was a note.

Cynder,

Thank you for trying to care for me, but I feel much better. I had to leave and, I know this looks bad but you have to trust me.

Her eyes scanned down to the bottom of the letter, looking for three words she had longed to hear; there were none.

"Spyro," Cynder whispered, dropping the note. Did he even love her? He had never told her...ever! The dragoness sniffled and sulked over to her bed, leaping up and circling twice before flopping on her side. Just when she thought Spyro was hers, he leaves again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sorry I'm late Hunter!" Spyro told the cheetah breathlessly. "Did you get the stuff?"

"It's all ready to be picked up, Spyro," Hunter replied happily. "And you, are you ready to start building?"

**If you think this is bad, wait for chapter 4**

**PEACE! **


	4. The Christmas Eve of Broken Hearts

**Given Inside and Zerodius created most of this and Chapter 5, however it was re-edited and re-written by G.I and Reddragonx **

"I can't believe you!" Cynder screamed at Spyro. It was morning again and he had just walked into the temple only to meet her. "I am trying my hardest, Spyro...and...and you leave me?" He hung his head low, struggling to fight back tears. Cynder was trying to help him, and he stabbed her in the back by leaving.

"I'm..."

"Sorry?" Cynder asked, a growl omitting from her muzzle as she questioned him. "Oh no Spyro, 'sorry' isn't what I'd be saying right now." She let out a soft whimper and turned her head. "You should be thinking more of us. I...don't think we were meant for each other anymore."

"What?" Spyro shot out, panic in his eyes. She couldn't be breaking up with him...no.

"Spyro, I meant everything I've told you since Malefor, but I haven't even seen you since." Her head drooped; she couldn't even face him. "I feel...you're avoiding me." Tears came to Spyro's eyes. He had to tell her something, at least part of the reason why he's been so distant.

"Cynder," Spyro choked out. "You have to believe me. What I'm doing is for the best I swear it! Just one more week, it's all I ask for. On Christmas, you'll see." She slowly turned to face him. "Cynder, I just want it to be perfect, that's all." He inched his snout closer, placing it against hers for the first time. "I do love you." Relief flew out from both lovers' hearts as his words finally came upon Cynder's ears. All this time, he never said it, but now Cynder held belief.

"You...you do?" she asked, tears falling down her cheek. "If you do, why do you keep avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you, Cynder," Spyro replied, trying to keep his nerves intact. "I just have to leave each time you try to. It hurts every time I have to go, but when Christmas finally comes, and, if I finish it in time, you'll know the reason why."

"So...all the time you spend...is all for me?" Spyro nodded his head.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he explained, "but yes. Every time I leave, it's for you. Now please...PLEASE don't think I'm avoiding you." He turned away, choking back another set of tears. "What I've been doing is far more than any time I can spend, I promise." A smile crept to Cynder's muzzle as she walked closer to him, placing her paw on his.

"Spyro," she sighed out. "I'll let this one slide. But next time you leave me like that, for Christmas, I'd have to get a break-up as a gift." Spyro gulped. "Don't leave me, okay? I'm your mate, right? And as your mate I have to take care of you." She paused to nuzzle his snout with hers. "You got that, Spyro?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm so sorry, Cynder. I just have been working my tail off for it." Cynder actually smiled and removed her paw from his.

"Okay," she replied happily. "I got a gift for you planned too, but that is a surprise, including on when I'll give it." She suddenly stepped closer, brushing the side of her body against his and trailing her tail across his chest as she walked past him, teasing the dragon with the tip of her sharp edge rather lustfully. "I'll just remember that you've been 'busy' for the time being." He was dumbstruck by her sudden flirtatious actions. His gift better play the right string in her heart, or else he was destined to lose her.

_I can't let her go, _Spyro thought to himself. He then turned over towards his classroom, where Cyril was inside preparing his lecture. "Cyril?"

"Hmm?" The ice dragon tilted his head up from his position and brought it down slightly to the teenaged savior. "What is it, Spyro?"

"Cyril, I need to do something, and I was wondering...if you can tell me if I'm making the right choice here." The Ice Guardian stood up on his four paws and padded towards the young pupil.

"What is it?" he repeated, sitting on his haunches in front of him.

"Well, it regards Cynder," he replied. "And the gift I told you about." Cyril's tail twitched as he inclined his head.

"I remember," spoke the teacher. "What is the matter, now?"

"Well, I've been out at night working on it, but I have to go each time Cynder wants to see me. She's thinking I'm avoiding her."

"What is this gift?" Spyro lowered his head; Cyril would be the first to know besides Hunter.

"A...home, master." The ice dragon brought his head back down to glare at him while he continued to explain. "She just told me how much she's willing to go for us, and...she also told me I was blowing it. I just want to know, how can I do two things at once? I want to finish this and make her happy on Christmas, but I want her to also be happy before that day." He shook his head in frustration. "I feel I'm hurting her, when I really just want to make things better." Cyril suddenly let out a brief chuckle.

"Young one, you remind me of me when I found my mate a long time ago. I was just like you, eager, willing, and nervous as a sheep among hatchlings. Now before I go on, tell me, where have you purchased the home?"

"I haven't," Spyro replied. "I'm building it; Hunter's helping me. I took a job helping Prowlus so I could afford the things I needed."

"Have you started building?"

"Yesterday. After you told me I could retake the exam. I came down with some sneezes and Cynder tried to take care of me. I told Hunter I'd meet him where we were building, so I couldn't..."

"You abandoned her?" Cyril asked, eyes glowing with concern. "Oh Spyro, that was truly unwise. She offered her aid as your mate. Leaving her before doing that would make any female question their judgment."

"I know."

"How far along are you on this 'home' you seem to be building?" Spyro sighed and looked up.

"Well, we got the frame up by last night. We need to put in the walls, the doors and, the part that Hunter is dreading the most...the roof."

"When do you want it done?"

"Next week." Cyril sighed and twitched his wings.

"Spyro, take two days...just two and spend them with her. Where she goes, you follow. Don't leave her again until the third day and make sure you tell her beforehand. I've traveled with Hunter and I know his punctuality with deadlines. You have four days till Christmas Eve, and if you work on that night as well...it should be perfect for her by Christmas morn."

"Ancestors I hope so." He turned to the door. "Thanks Cyril. I'll do what I can."

For two full days, Spyro remained at Cynder's side. Where she went, he followed, and his tail always remained tangled in hers wherever they journeyed. He even got to sleep with her for the first time. It was just a small nap outside the courtyard, but her warmth was so perfect. They always nuzzled, and their talks grew more intimate until the fated day...Christmas Eve.

Spyro sat on his bed literally shaking with worry. He was too lost with her to remember her gift, skipping one whole day of building. Spyro did, however make it out once to where everything had gotten finished but the most important element: the roof.

"What am I going to do?" he leapt off of his bed in worry. "Tonight is the last night...it's not done!" His head shook, tail and wings shaking with it. Cynder had taken his mind off of the gift he was making for her; he was completely engulfed in her alone! "I have to go...I have to..."

KNOCK KNOCK

Spyro cringed as he heard the familiar knock on his door. Most dragons knocked with their forepaws, but not Cynder. She always used the blunt of her tail. Spyro gulped, remembering when she told him her gift was a surprise as well.

"Ancestors," Spyro prayed. "Not tonight. Please not tonight." He crept towards the door and opened it, only to smash his eyes against Cynder's sapphire ones. Her scales were glistening brightly and there was a fresh scent about her, as if she had just bathed in the finest perfumed river. Her claws and horns pearly white along with her teeth, that shown from her nervous smile. It was there that Spyro noticed the two red bows, one tied on her middle horn, and another one wrapped around the back of her neck just above her choker. She had no gift...she WAS the gift! Spyro gulped, his eyes fixated on her.

"M...merry Christmas, Spyro." She was beautiful, so elegant and angelic as she stood in his doorway. Cynder's smile faded subtly as she stood in awkward silence. Spyro couldn't leave her like this; she had to come in. He stepped aside and allowed her to enter, and once she was inside, she spoke. "Spyro, these few days have been wonderful. My Christmas gift to you is something I wanted to give for a very...long...time." She lowered her head and shook it. "I had my doubts earlier, but you, Spyro, are definitely the mate I was to be with." Spyro's body shook tremendously. This wasn't his intention. He loved Cynder with so much fury; it'd make a winter storm seem like an April shower. But her gift was not ready, and Spyro couldn't accept hers without giving his in the same moment. It felt selfish, wrong, and immoral to him.

"You...you look amazing Cynder," Spyro whispered nervously. She smiled wider and stepped forward, placing her muzzle next to his ear.

"You haven't seen anything yet," she replied huskily. "My gift is more like a present to both of us." Her grin faded as she lifted her right paw up to untie the bow around her neck. "Spyro, I couldn't think of anything, or anyone to have do this."

"Cynder..." Spyro swallowed hard, trailing off as he called to her. "I know what you're here for, but I...I can't." Her eyes widened as she stood there, her paw just finished touching her bow. Her knees began to quiver; he couldn't be rejecting her. Not again. "Cynder, my gift isn't ready. I...I can't accept yours until mine is done. Just trust me." A tear came from her eye as she brought her paw back down to the ground in front of him. She went to great lengths to do this, cleaning each scale to give it a more shimmering glisten, scrubbing her spikes and scythe tail until they shined just like her scales...and it was all for nothing. She felt hurt, abused, and over all ignored. Were the two days he spent with her really worth something, or did he do it out of shear pity for her. Then it came back to those dreaded words: "Trust me." Immediately, her innocence teared away, revealing a hurtful scowl.

"Trust you?" she growled, inching forward to the male. "Trust you! For the past four weeks you've been telling me this, but now I can't! I can't trust you, Spyro! You're always asleep in class, I had to fight to get you to see me, and all you've told me is that you've been working on my so called 'gift!'" She hissed and stepped closer, forcing Spyro back a step in defense. "I doubt it's even a gift, Spyro! What could possibly drive you away from me like this? It's Christmas Eve! Flame and Ember are together, why can't we be?" Tears began to flow freely. "I thought this was the perfect gift for you. I planned it out, I even expected the best from it, but you're breaking it...and my heart." He tried to step over to her, only to get her scythe tail lifted at his throat. "Don't you dare come closer!"

"Cynder," Spyro said, tears in his eyes as well. "You don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly!" The dragoness lowered her tail and brought it against her paws. She sniffled but kept her eyes drilled on his. "You don't love me. As a matter of fact, it wouldn't surprise me if you found another dragoness out there...one more deserving than me." Each word she said stabbed him directly in his heart. "Spyro, I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Cynder," Spyro begged, his face showing obvious sadness. "Please, I can't. It's not ready." He sighed and turned to his window. This was his last night to finish his project, and if he hurried, he could explain everything tomorrow. He could make things right. He inched over to the window, his back turned on her. "Cynder, It's not time yet, not until you see what I've done." One paw was placed on the windowsill as he turned back. "Merry Christmas Cynder. I'll always love you." Before she could argue, Spyro leapt out of the window.

"NO!" Cynder rushed towards it in an attempt to stop him, her bows falling off of her body, along with the key to her shackles she had planned to present him that was supposedly tucked away inside her right bracer. Both fell to the floor, the keys with a soft clank as she positioned herself at the window, sobbing greatly.

"I don't care about a stupid gift!" she shouted outside. "I don't want a gem, flower or a dumb collar! I want you!" Tears flowed freely, splashing down from the window and on the ground far below. Spyro was already gone. "Come back, Spyro! Please...COME BACK!" Her sobs intensified as she suddenly turned to face his bed, crying painfully as she dove into it. On Christmas day, she had to break up with her only true love...her only friend. Perhaps she was meant to be alone, meant to remain a virgin, destined to be chained by the shackles around her neck, paws, and tail. Oh, she prayed that Spyro would have taken that honor, but he rejected her, on the most beloved night, she was alone. Her tears continued all throughout the night until sleep finally found her inside his room. Her heart broken in too many pieces for her to even have enough strength to carry her to the dragoness's own room. "I...hate you Spyro."

- - - - - - - - - -

Spyro flew to Hunter with tears in his eyes. He sensed Cynder's pain, how rejected she felt. It was her gift, and he turned her down...for the moment.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked. "You're...crying?"

"Can you blame me?" Spyro suddenly shot out, anger in his eyes. "I was stupid...all this was stupid!" He glared at their almost finished project and growled at it. "This gift...this home has torn me apart from her. I wanted it to bring us together, but now? Now she hates me." Spyro turned to Hunter and groaned in heartache. "Tear it down, Hunter. She wants nothing to do with me now." Instead of acting upon his words, Hunter crossed his arms, holding a smile on his face.

"No," he replied defiantly. "You've worked too hard on this. Let's finish it and you can get her to come tomorrow."

"She's going to break up with me once I see her again," Spyro pointed out. "I don't want to go through with this anymore. It's just one mistake that will remain with me. I let her slip away by being selfish."

"Spyro," Hunter asked, uncrossing his arms to place on on his shoulder below his wing joint. "Why do you love her?"

"She's everything to me. She saved me, and she always understood." He stopped when he saw Hunter's smile widen.

"Understood," Hunter repeated. "Don't quit, my friend. Hold that same hope you had when you started and let us finish! If she understood you before, she'll understand this. Now, I'm not saying it will be an easy journey to convince her, but if you love her enough, you can do it. It's Christmas, the day of giving. Give her your heart, all of your being, and she must understand it." A smile came to the dragon's lips. His friend was right, if Cynder understood everything else about him, she'd see this just as greatly. The dragon turned over to face Hunter and grinned.

"Alright," he said, his more optimistic tune ringing from his muzzle. "Let's finish this up. Oh and Hunter...Merry Christmas."

"Same to you, Ol' friend," Hunter replied, grabbing a hammer that was beside him. "Now, let's get this blasted roof up. I'm sure you and her will need your privacy, right?"

"You don't know the half of it."

**PEACE! **


	5. The Gift of Giving

**Two things: **

**1): This has been turned into a 6 chapter story, read the bottom A/N for explanation.**

**2): The first chapter to In Heart and Spirit is coming...be prepared; it's going to be incredible**

After such a hurtful night, Cynder collapsed and feel asleep on Spyro's bed, tears still streaking her face as she lay curled up amid his blankets. She left the window open, not caring if she died of frostbite after seeing her alleged mate reject her gift. She was used to being alone and cold, though this night, she wanted to change her habits with the one she thought loved her. Obviously, fate and the Ancestors held other plans.

The dragoness shivered in her sleep, bundled up tightly inside his blankets as nightmare after nightmare slammed through her mind. Usually, they were small, but the one she was having at the moment was by far the scariest. She whimpered and cried in her sleep, kicking the blankets with her hind legs and knocking them all to the floor. Now, the dragoness had no warmth around her; she was exposed completely to the cold. Her eyes never opened, though her mouth did.

"S...Spy...Spyro."

- - - - - - - - -

"_I love you, Spyro," Cynder admitted to the purple dragon in front of her. Spyro only smiled as Cynder strode happily over towards him, expecting a reply to her courageous statement. _

"_I..." Suddenly, Spyro's smile disfigured, turning to a cruel and menacing snarl. Another dragoness suddenly appeared at Spyro's side, her scales a shimmering sapphire color that blended well with Spyro's purple hues. Cynder had no time to even ask, as she received her answer by watching the dragoness' tail entwine around Spyro's, her paw coming down over his while she snarled as well. "I never loved you!" Spiro then turned his head, pressing his lips against the strange dragoness beside him for a passionate kiss before going forward with his explanation. "I can never love my servant!" Tears flowed out from Cynder's eyes as she violently trembled, her heart ripping in pieces while she watched Spyro take a step towards her. In less than two seconds, her only love had grown to the exact size as Malefor, glaring down at her with evil yellow eyes. "You never meant anything to me!" The voice...it was Malefor, the most hated in all of her acquaintances. Spyro held the same traits, but no! He...he couldn't._

"_Spyro...?"  
"Are you going to cry?" The dragon taunted, leaning his head closer in to add to intimidation. "Go ahead, worthless female. What gave you the idea I cared?" She collapsed onto her belly, sobbing like mad as her heart shattered inside her. Spyro, the only one she trusted to free her, never even loved her back. The tears began to flow like a rushing stream, yet the dragon above her found it amusing and laughed evilly over her predicament. She was alone...again._

- - - - - - - - - -

The sun began to rise as Spyro heaved a sigh of relief, taking his tail to wipe some sweat away from his brow. He and Hunter, despite being behind schedule, had completely finished the home. After leaving toward the stream for some fresh cold water, the two tromped back through the snow-covered ground and towards the house.

"I can't wait to show her!" spoke Spyro happily. "I just hope she understands."

"She will," Hunter replied with a chuckle. "It's Christmas, Spyro. She'd understand this gift perfectly." Hunter stopped as the home came to view. "I must return to my people, friend. Go to her, and I wish you the best of luck."

"Hunter," Spyro said, lifting his paw up to stop his friend. "Merry Christmas."

"Same to you," Hunter responded. "Just get me one gift, please?"

"Name it."

"Dragons." The answer came bluntly, yet it was no surprise to Spyro. After all, he had created this home just for that purpose. He loved Cynder with all of his heart. If she accepted this gift, children would have to eventually take place within the family. Spyro laughed at his friend and waved him off.

"I'll...err...we'll do our best."

As soon as Hunter left from eyesight, Spyro leapt into the sky and towards the temple, playing every possible scenario inside his mind that would help him regain her trust. He knew that last night was the king of all foul-ups, but today, Christmas Day, he'd make up for it. He'd show her all he had done and all he had went through the entire month...all for her.

The temple was in sight, Cynder's window closed just to the left on the structure. He'd fly in there and wake her up, not caring what the risks were. With a quick tip of his wings, Spyro was at her window ledge. A small nudge with his snout opened the glass window, but as he jumped inside, Cynder was missing.

"Hmm," Spyro thought out loud, his glance toward her bed turning into a stare. "Where is she?" He slowly clicked his way across the clear and unobstructed hardwood flooring of her bedroom and towards her door. Cynder's cleanliness always intrigued Spyro, considering he was rather messy himself. The door opened and he stepped out, scanning the hallway for any signs of the black dragoness. Nothing. "What in the realms?" Panic struck his heart as his breaths quickened. "Please Ancestors, don't say she ran away again! I have to find her!" He quickly turned to his own door and placed his paw over the knob. "She might be out there in the cold! I need to grab my blanket for her or..." As he opened the door, his jaw dropped. There in his own bed was Cynder, curled up and shivering fiercely. His blankets were strewn out on the messy floor, leaving her lying bare on his bed with the cold winter air blowing through his window and over her body.

"S...Spy..." he heard her whimper in her sleep, tears streaking down her cheeks as she silently sobbed from her dreams. Each tear seemed to fall from her face and directly over his heart. She was a wreck, and it was thanks to him.

His eyes darted away from her as they caught the bright red color of her bows that she had warn last night. Both were lying on the ground next to each other, along with a strange key. Noticing that all three were placed near the window, he guessed she either chased after him, or threw them down in heartbroken agony. He prayed it was the former option.

His head turned to face the dragoness, still whimpering and crying in her sleep. It was time for her to wake from one nightmare and, hopefully not dive into the next.

"Cynder?" The dragoness whimpered as her eyes slowly opened. Spyro came to view, but upon seeing him, she merely tightened up into a tighter ball, still whimpering.

"Go away," she murmured weakly. "Just...go." Spyro sighed and hung his head, eyes lowered to the hardwood flooring of his room.

"You're inside my room," he told her softly. "I can't go."

"You had no problem leaving last night," Cynder suddenly snapped, her voice cold and hurtful. "What makes it so hard to do it again?" The dragoness slowly unfurled her body to where she was lying on her stomach with her chin resting on her crossed forepaws. "Most girls dream of making love to their mates on Christmas, Spyro." She closed her eyes and released a hurt sigh. "But I got a different gift. My dream was nothing less than a nightmare." Spyro placed a paw in front of him as he crept closer.

"Cynder, I'm so sorry." Spyro tried to reconcile for his abandonment to her, but it wasn't working. He watched her roll her eyes away from him as she attempted to hide her tears.

"Sorry?" she asked, choking back her emotions with little success. "No, Spyro. I'm the one that's sorry. What was I thinking when I told you how I felt? It was nothing more than hatchling-love, and it can't be anything else." Her eyes faced him again. "I should have known you didn't love me. Y...you're no different than Malefor; you're just as cruel." Spyro gasped, unable to bring in oxygen to his lungs from the spiteful comment she unleashed.

"H...ho...how can you say that?" Spyro nervously asked, taking another step closer towards her. "Cynder, I've waited a whole month for this day and, before you even see what I've done, you tell me I don't love you?" He growled, despite his sadness. "That, Cynder, is a lie. I love you more than anything I'll ever know. When you returned to your hatchling form, who rescued you? I'm damn sure it wasn't Sparx!"

"That was you," she admitted, "but Spyro, you've changed since then. When we were together, you never left me. Now, in the season where I needed you the most, you were never there." Suddenly, Cynder shot up onto her haunches, glaring at him. "You left me alone on the most loving holiday, Spyro. Every night, every time I wanted you with me, you were gone!" Tears began to flow as her sapphire eyes pierced through his amethyst ones and directly into his breaking heart. "Once again, for another year, I...was alone."

"You weren't alone," Spyro shot out, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "I was there in the mornings with you...in the Temple before our lectures."

"But the night was where I wanted you the most, Spyro! Ugh! I can't believe you don't get it!" She turned her head away and shook it. "Maybe...this wasn't meant to be, Spyro. It's obvious that you prefer to be alone. Me? I'm fated by it." She turned her eyes to face him again, her body trembling in sadness. "Looks like my gift for Christmas is a broken heart. Spyro...we're through!" The tears he tried to hold back released themselves down his cheek as Spyro took in her words. His selflessness towards his mate had left him alone again? No! She had to know; she had to see what lengths he'd go to for her.

"Cynder..." Spyro stopped being cautious and rushed towards her, slamming down on his paws to stop right at the side of the bed she was sitting on. "I don't want to be alone. I never did! Please, Cyn, you have to come with me! You need to see what I've gone through for you." Her head turned away as she sniffled.

"I'm not going through another heartbreak, Spyro. You've done enough damage as it is."

"Cynder, you don't understand!" Spyro placed a paw on his bed as he looked up at her. "You're the reason why I've been away. I've been making your gift..."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT A STUPID GIFT!" She suddenly shrieked, bringing her tail up with the scythe edge poised near his snout. "I cared about you. Flowers, gems, diamonds...those mean nothing! You mean...(sigh)...meant everything. Whatever you spent your time on, it was all for nothing. I hope you enjoyed making it, considering that it destroyed our relationship." Spyro turned his head away and, for the first time in his life, whimpered.

"I did enjoy it," Spyro whispered, "Cynder, the reason you don't understand is because this isn't a gift just for you. Its for both of us." Cynder cocked her head, the scythe tail drooping down to her side.

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Spyro looked up into her eyes and whimpered once again, sorrow deep within it.

"Cynder, I just can't tell you. Please, don't end this when I've worked so hard." He brought his paw off of his bed and sat it next to the one on the floor. "I know this year I messed up, but I want this morning to make up for it."

"I don't know if I can..."

"You have to," Spyro interrupted her. "Cynder, I'll show you everything, all the reasons why I wasn't there for you. Just please don't give up on me." He sighed and turned away. "Okay." There was a long awkward pause as he hung his head in thought. It came up after a short time and came to face Cynder directly. "If you still don't believe I love you after what I'll show, then my heart rests in your paws. I don't want the female I love with my whole life to feel differently." He lifted his paw up near hers, gesturing for her to take the offer. "Please, give this dragon one more gift?" Cynder took her eyes down to his paw, her body still trembling from her heartbreak.

"I...can't." Her eyes turned up towards him. "It's broken, Spyro. My heart...it's just broken."

"Then let me mend it," Spyro said sternly, extending his paw further towards her. "You've done so much for me, just let me show you what I can do. No more tears; its Christmas!" She sighed and reached out her paw, placing it on Spyro's. From there, she slowly climbed off of Spyro's bed, stopping right in front of him. "I promise this will turn everything around, Cynder. If it doesn't then...we'd have to end it. It's the best I could do." Cynder's shuddering began to shrivel to less of a tremor as she stood in front of him. His voice was pleasing, calming her tattered soul. Still, she had to teach him a lesson.

"Spyro..." Suddenly, Cynder's tail came up and whipped across his right forepaw, the sharp blade slicing his scales not too deep, but just enough to prove a point.

"OW!" Spyro recoiled and snapped his paw back, blood seeping out of the cut.

"That's for making me worry, Spyro!" Cynder hissed. "Next time you pull a stunt like this, I'll aim for your throat." Spyro lifted his paw up and inspected it before licking the blood from the wound. It was a deep laceration and quite painful, however, it wasn't life threatening.

"I...I deserved that," he muttered, bringing his bloody paw down to the floor. His words stung her for some reason. She felt pity and sympathy over her strike, despite what Spyro had done.

_He deserved it, _Cynder thought to herself. _He deserved worse for what he's done. Leaving me, breaking my heart..._she trailed off as her eyes came to Spyro's. The purple dragon was staring back timidly with tears forming on the corners of his amethyst eyes.

"Cynder, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused. Maybe a slice to my throat would have been best."

"Don't tempt me," she replied. "You still have a ways to go to gain my trust back."

"I know. I am just glad your up." Cynder looked down at the injury she gave him. Blood had begun to run down his paw, oozing out onto the hardwood flooring he was standing on. Why did she feel compassion? All the hate she felt, all the bad things he had done to her all left as she stared at the wound.

_What's wrong with me? _She growled to herself in spite. _Get a grip, Cynder! Remember what he's done. _Her eyes came back to his. _He's hurting..._

"Spyro?" Cynder asked. "Do you have any life crystals to heal it with?"

"I do, but I'd rather keep it as a memory." She sighed and lowered her head. Spyro was willing to carry the wound she gave, even though he had access to the very thing that could heal it.

_Maybe he does care, _Cynder continued to prod her mind, trying desperately to find answers. _No! If he cared, he wouldn't have left me! Unless..._her eyes slowly closed as she came to a realization. _Unless he knew what he was doing...would make me happier. _Her eyes widened slightly as she rolled them over to see Spyro. _I've been the fool. It's been the holidays, and it is our first together. I should have been trusting and I should have been patient. He just placed the entire relationship on what he's done and that shows plenty confidence, something he usually doesn't have. Maybe, he does love me. _Spyro then smirked, bringing Cynder out of her thoughts.

"Each time I'll look down, I'll remember not to be so...stupid." Cynder couldn't help but giggle at his ending remark. Now was the time for repercussions.

"Don't be silly, Spyro." Cynder turned her head away from him, seemingly in search for the life gem she mentioned, when she was actually on the hunt for something more meaningful. "Good choice of words, by the way with 'stupid." Cynder giggled out, still searching. "However, I doubt the Guardians would enjoy the nice shade of red that you're adding to the floor. Where's that gem, Spyro?" Her eyes came to the bows and key that she dropped last night just before she brought her face back to Spyro's for his answer.

"I have one under my bed, Cynder," he replied with a chuckle. "I brought one here after my spars with Flame. You might want to get it though. I doubt my bed would look good being covered in dragon blood." Cynder raised an eye ridge, encircling Spyro. The way he looked at her sent a spark directly into her heart. Despite everything, even the wound she inflicted on him, the dragon still held a loving gaze towards her. She smiled and tossed her doubt aside. The smile shifted into a smirk as she strode around him, her tail and hips swaying tauntingly.

"So," she said, "Spyro, the great Purple Dragon has to assert his masculinity in front of a common male?" Her tail teasingly brushed against his side, the blunt flat of her blade trailing his scales. Spyro shuddered as her body brushed closer to his. He smiled and followed her with his eyes as she made her final lap around him. "So you have a life gem under there? I guess I better get it, huh, Spyro?" She stopped her circling and padded over to his bed. Once there, she flopped onto her stomach and inched her upper half underneath, her wings and lower potions all that remained visible as she began her search for the faint red glow of the healing crystal. Her tail began to instinctively twitch while she rummaged through Spyro's possessions in search for the gem. For some strange reason, Cynder felt playful. She had always wondered what it would be like exploring Spyro's territory, and now she had received her chance.

"Enjoying this?" Spyro suddenly asked, snickering. Indeed she was. Although the dragoness hated to admit it, she always was curious about Spyro's living quarters. The things he had just seemed to spark quite the interest inside of her.

Cynder's paws scratched the hardwood surface while she pushed randomly shaped rocks and other objects out of her way during her search. She never would have guessed that he collected rocks, or anything for that matter. Still, rocks? She smiled and shook her head at Spyro's odd collective habit. It wasn't long until the familiar red glow shown behind one of the collected stones. She swiped the rock aside and grabbed the crystal, backing out with her hind legs and taking a seat on her haunches in front of Spyro with the gem in her right forepaw.

"How'd you guess?" Cynder finally asked. Spyro smiled and pointed to her twitching tail.

"When you're in a good mood, it twitches." Cynder craned her neck to look back at her extension while her right paw stretched out to hand the healing gem to Spyro.

"Am I that easy to read?" Spyro's smile widened as he absorbed the healing power of the gem.

"No," he replied with a laugh. "I just pay more attention than you credit me for." That, was the answer Cynder needed to hear. Spyro did pay attention; he did love her. Cynder let off a soft purr in her throat as she lovingly walked past Spyro, brushing her body against his side while she made her way towards the bows and the key that she had dropped. Spyro, after growling in satisfaction turned and followed, just to see Cynder pick up that odd key and slip it inside her right wrist bracer. "What's the key for? Your room was unlocked." Cynder's eyes widened as she struggled to find a good lie. Sure her gift to him was herself, but he had no idea of the shackles and the value the key placed. It was a surprise of her own that had been planned and he was close to ruining it.

"I...um...it's not for my door." Cynder turned around to face him, holding her nerves inside her stomach. Why was it so difficult to lie to him? She had to say something. "It...it's for my...my journal I keep under my bed...yeah." She sighed and turned back to the bows, hoping she didn't sound too jittery. Before Spyro could even ask, she reached down and scooped up both of the bows, tying one to her middle horn and the larger one around the upper portion of her neck. "Now you said you had a gift for me, right?" Spyro's eyes lit up as he watched Cynder adjust the bows. Though she was seen as a dark dragoness, the bows brought a new sense of innocent beauty to her appearance. "You already know mine." She took a second to give an elegant pose for Spyro's eyes. She noticed his breathing quicken as she watched the male in front of him. He was quite attracted, and, judging by how his eyes were fixated on her, he was feeling the same about her. As soon as her pose was struck, Cynder took back to a more comfortable position and turned her eyes to the window. "So where are we going?"

"I told you I'd take you," Spyro replied with a smile. "So, you're going to have to trust me. First thing's first. Do you want to see what I did first, or would you rather see the outcome of my time away?" Cynder smiled and lifted her forepaw up, cleaning it briefly before turning back to face him.

"Take me?" She asked. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"It matters on trust," Spyro replied, stepping closer. "Do you trust me?"

"Well, you have screwed up pretty good..." she trailed off as her eyes connected with his. "...But I think everyone deserves a second chance." Cynder suddenly sighed, her eyes downcast. "Though, in your case, it's more like five." Spyro sighed as well and then took his paw to set it on hers.

"I promise this will make up for it, Cynder, all of it. Now please tell me. Do you trust me?" The dragoness slowly brought her eyes back to Spyro. Her heart felt a warm jolt as their eyes connected once again.

_He's always so kind, _Cynder thought. _I can never hate him. I...I love him. _She smiled at her thoughts and bobbed her head.

"Okay, Spyro," she slowly replied. "I...I will trust you." Cynder's tail began to sway slowly behind her, as the dragoness' eyes remained locked on his. "I want to see my gift, Spyro, not what you did to make it." Spyro smiled at her order and removed his paw from hers.

"Well then," he happily responded. "Turn around and face the window but close your eyes." She raised an eye ridge.

"What?" Spyro kept his smirk and remained silent. "Oh right, the 'trust' thing." She sighed and adjusted her body towards the window. Suddenly, Spyro moved towards her hindquarters and collapsed his top portion over her back and between her wings. His paws came to rest under her chest and his tail became entwined with hers. Her eyes widened in shock. The warmth of his body felt so good and right, but was he...mounting her? "S...Spyro?" He looked down and craned his neck to kiss her cheek.

"Well, I said I'd take you there, right? Know of a way I can do it without carrying you?" Cynder was trembling under him, but from her nerves and from anticipation. She had her answers to how Spyro felt about her, and her time was growing short until her own gift would be gladly given. Inwardly, she prayed that this day, Spyro would accept it rather than decline once more.

"You're a terrible flyer," Cynder chuckled out. "I'd rather have my eyes open..."

"And ruin the surprise?" Spyro asked jokingly. He shook his head as he tightened his grip. "I don't think so. Look, if I made it here and back in the middle of the night, I think I can manage carrying you there." Cynder turned her head to look him dead in the eyes.

"I'll trust you," she said with a playful smile, "but if you drop me or crash into anything, I'll gnaw your wings off." Spyro gulped in worry, but a tense from her tail somehow brought him comfort. "Well, Purple Dragon? Are we going, or are you just going to lay on top of me like that?"

_Not that I mind. _She kept that part of the comment to herself. His weight over her didn't feel heavy at all. It felt right and quite comfortable with him there. She felt his muscles twitch as he brought his wings out, preparing for the flight.

"Close your eyes first." A growl of contentment escaped her throat while she hid her eyes behind her eyelids. Spyro leaned in closely to her face, making sure she had done what he commanded. "Good." Before even giving a warning, Spyro pumped his wings and lifted her up and out of the window, taking flight into the bright Christmas morning sun. As he carried her, the dragoness' mind began to wander.

_He's so strong, _Cynder thought, her eyes still closed. _I can't think of anyone else that I could give myself to. He...deserves me. _She sighed, bringing her forepaws up to rest them on his that lay wrapped around the dragoness' chest. _He loves me. _Spyro suddenly wrapped his hind legs around her hindquarters, stabilizing her further in flight while his tail brushed against hers. He wanted to entwine it, but his tail kept him steady while he flew. He needed its sway for balance.

"How you holding up down there?" Spyro asked through the wind. She growled, a smile on her face.

"I'm great." Cynder stopped, refusing to tell him what truly made her happy. It wasn't the fact that she was to see her gift in a few moments...it was his gentle yet dominate touch against her body. She was being held, unable to control herself as she remained clutched in his paws. The smile never vanished while Cynder stroked Spyro's paws on her chest with her own. She felt Spyro's chest rumble against her back as Spyro let out a raspy chuckle.

"Well, if your great now, I can't wait to see how you'll be once you see it."

The destination was in sight and Spyro began his decent, rather rapidly to Cynder's surprise. She yelped and clinched her eyes when she felt the sudden rush of gravity pulling at her while Spyro dove down. After less than thirty seconds of the dive, Spyro fanned his wings and positioned himself vertically so he and Cynder would both touch down on their hind legs.

Once down, Spyro fell to all fours and used his tail to sweep the area in front of Cynder so she could return to her normal state and still keep her eyes closed. She returned to her paws with a content sigh.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked. "Next time before diving, tell me first." There was a pause as her tail began to sway. "So...can I open them now?"

"Nope." Cynder pouted softly but remained loyal, keeping her eyes hidden as she waited for instruction. "I have to lead you there, Cyn. Once again, you...have to trust me." He chuckled again and took a position in front of Cynder. There, he lifted the end of his tail and gently placed the tip to her slightly curved snout. "I'll guide you with my tail, okay? Just follow it." Cynder smiled and playfully nipped it, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to get a funny twitch out of it. Spyro laughed again and began to walk, keeping his tail to her nose as she cautiously followed behind him. Her tail had began to twitch as well, though it was in a pattern she had never seen before. Instead of swaying left to right, her tail would sway right, twitch, and then sway left before jerking back to the right. The feeling slightly confused her until she realized what it was. It was a sign of complete trust.

_What was I thinking, _Cynder growled at herself. _I'll always trust this dragon. I'll always love him. Thanks to me, Christmas could have been ruined. _She cleared her throat but kept her eyes closed. "Um...Spyro?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I'm sorry." She hung her head, eyes still closed. "I could have lost everything over last night." Spyro suddenly stopped and pulled his tail away from her muzzle. He turned around and placed his snout close to hers.

"Cyn," he said. "I'll allow you to open your eyes for this." She smiled at his voice and opened her eyes, just to see nothing else except for Spyro's. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing, Cynder." He took his paw and rested it on hers. "Ancestors know I wanted to take your gift last night, but I couldn't. It didn't seem fair for me to accept yours when mine wasn't finished." He was about to continue, but Cynder found it pointless. Instead, she leaned her muzzle closer to his, pressing her lips against it for a sweet silencing kiss.

"Apology accepted, Spyro," she said after breaking the kiss. She pulled her head away further and shut her eyes, making sure Spyro would see her do it. "Now, let's get going. My mind's already guessing." He smiled and turned away, placing his tail back against her nose. "Is it a spirit gem?"

"No." He continued walking, utterly enjoying her curiosity.

"It has to be a diamond of some sort..."

"Nope," Spyro replied with a laugh. They came closer. Cynder's curiosity caused her tail to twitch faster. She was actually getting anxious.

"A butterfly field?"  
"Try again." It was in sight to Spyro, and he continued to laugh as her guesses got further and further away.

"Some type of jewelry perhaps?"

"Cyn," Spyro replied with a laugh. "You're getting colder." He smiled as they approached the homestretch of the trip. He climbed up the wooden stairs outside and stopped just before the large wooden door. "Careful Cyn," he told her. "There are some steps in front of you."

_Steps? _She allowed her paws to settle on each one, clinching her claws to feel the surface. Sure enough, they were stairs, but out in the open? She shook her head. "Spyro? Why are we in Avalar?"

"We're not," he replied, lifting his paw up to turn the handle and push the door inward. "Keep following me, and make sure to keep your wings tucked in."

_Wings? _Cynder's curiosity begged her to open her eyes, yet she remained faithful, tucking her wings in as she stepped inside. Suddenly, the fresh scent of cut maple slammed into her nostrils. She inhaled and let out a very pleasing sigh.

"I love that smell," she said. "What is it? Can I see?" It was obvious to her that they were inside some sort of building, but she was unsure where. Spyro chuckled again and stepped to the side, clear of her vision. He grinned and moved to the side of her head, his wings tucked in tight so he could move less restricted inside. His muzzle came closer to Cynder's ear.

"Open up." Slowly, her eyes opened, but once they did...

"Oh...dear...Ancestors!" She gasped at the sight before her. Her eyes had fallen onto a beautifully designed wooden interior of a house. It smelt as if the house had just been built, but Cynder was still unaware. "This is beautiful...but where's my gift?" He smiled and leaned in, kissing her cheek.

"Cyn," he replied sweetly. "This...is your gift." Her eyes widened as another gasp exited her mouth, completely taking her breath away. "No diamond, no gem...Cyn, this is a home." She slowly turned to face him, her eyes still wide with pleasant shock.

"...A...home?" He took his wing and placed it over her.

"For us, Cynder," he explained further. "Ever since the day you told me how you felt, I had planned on this, and now...it's yours. It's ours!" She still stared at him, at a total loss for words.

"I...I don't believe it," she stammered out, turning her eyes to examine the gift Spyro had given her. Everything was new, perfectly carved and created to give a nice setting of a cozy house. "This...this is for me?" A tear came to her eye. "You...bought this..."

"No," he replied gently. "Cynder, I built this. What you see, is my gift to you. This isn't just a gift of a new home, Cyn. This is a gift of a new life...with me. I wanted to give you everything since the day I first met you. Now, I have my chance. We can live here, Cynder! Our future family can live here too."

"But...but the Guardians." Her eyes came to Spyro's tears of joy flowing from them. "W...what will they think of this?" Spyro kissed her cheek once again and smiled.

"I don't care what they think," he responded. "Cyn, I'm tired of being seen as the Dragon Savior. I just want to be a dragon, and I want to live a normal life with the female that I gave my heart to. We're not too far so we can make it to the lessons the Guardians give us, but I for one am tired of sleeping alone at night." She sniffled, bringing her muzzle against his neck for a loving nudge.

"S...so am I," she whispered, her tears wiping against his throat. "Spyro, it...it's absolutely perfect. Y...you built this?"

"It's why I was gone so long," explained her dragon. "I had to work for the material, and I had to build this all from the ground up." He took his wing off of her and proceeded to her front side so he could face her. "I know all I had to do was ask, but I wanted you to see just how far I'd go for you. I took on different jobs, still went to the Temple, and managed to build this house...and I did it all for you." He leaned in close to her muzzle and gave it another soft peck. "Merry Christmas, Cynder." She smiled, her tears happily raining down from her cheeks. This was it, her chance at a second life. She closed her eyes and smiled before opening them. There was one more gift to give.

"Spyro?" she asked meekly. "Where's your...I mean...our bedroom?"

**This is considered the end, but for those that wish for...a bit more, a mature chapter 6 will be posted with Cynder's gift. Those not wanting graphic, this is the end of the line...those who enjoy loving romance, you have one more to go!**

**From RdX and GI**

**PEACE!**


	6. Cynder's Gift: graphic bonus chap

**First off, BIG thanks to Zerodius for the hand on three of the chaps. We couldn't have done it without you. Secondly, This story was considered complete by chapter 5, so this is just for those that wanted a more MATURE feel to the end. It's graphic, but there are things in here that really do show the meaning of this story. FINALLY: The sequel to Give In To The Night has been posted in the M section. It is titled In Heart and Spirit and, instead of being under my original profile, Reddragonx and me created a co-author profile "GI and RDX-Unchain The Mind" find it and read it. Chapter 2 will be up next week. **

**Enjoy :) **

Spyro and Cynder both were trembling as the purple dragon led her to their new sleeping quarters. This was it; the final gift of Christmas Cynder had to offer. Her mind raced as they walked down the wide hallway.

_What if he rejects it, _she thought, her wings tucked back innocently. _I...I can't take that again. If...if we're to live together, he has to accept what I have; he has to accept me. _She looked down at her scaled chest, releasing a subtle sigh as she felt the cold steel of her choker press against her scaled flesh. _They have to come off. I'm tired of being reminded of my past every morning that I..._

"Your room, my Queen." Cynder's head shot up as the soft creek of a wooden door opening brought her back to reality. The way Spyro said that was rather exotic, tempting yet still just as sweet. She smiled at him, her tail nervously swaying as she stood.

"No," she replied. "Our room." Spyro chuckled at her correction before stepping aside, allowing her to step into it.

As Cynder stepped into the room, her eyes scanned the interior, awe visible on her face. He had truly done all this...for her? She couldn't help but shake her head, wondering how Spyro managed such a feat. It must have cost a fortune in material alone, but he also claimed it was built by his own paws, along with Hunter's assistance. Spyro could have left it as a hollow shell, but no. He went even further, adding in well-crafted furniture made of solid oak, a very expensive wood that was sold in Avalar.

Then there was the bed. Massive couldn't quite describe it, as it seemed to cover the whole middle section of the bedroom. A single quilt lay over the mattress, covering it completely while four silk woven pillows rested against the large headrest. It was an astounding sight, indeed.

"Y...you did all of this?" Cynder found herself asking. Spyro simply nodded, padding over to her side.

"This Christmas," he replied, entwining his tail with hers, "I wanted to give you the best I had. What better way to show it, then by giving you the gift of a new life?"

"Incredible," she whispered, lowering her head in astonishment. Her gift suddenly began to feel pitiful to her. How could she measure up to him? All these weeks he spent away were times where he was actually building their new lives. She hid a tear as she looked down at the key in her shackle. What was she thinking? He spent weeks, no; months possibly working on this for her, and all she had to offer was herself. She sighed, closing her eyes. Even that wasn't a gift to him. She was to ask Spyro to unlock her shackles...to free her. Her gift to him would be nothing more than another gift to her. She felt terrible, as if she had used him. "H...how'd you find the energy to do this, Spyro? I...I mean doing this, and the lessons with the Guardians, and the...the..." she raised her head, turning to face him. "And the time you still spent with me?" He smiled, calming her worried mind.

"Life gems," he responded happily. "They do more than heal, Cynder. They can give one heck of an energy rush. Only problem? They tend to bring you back down. That was why I fell asleep during Volteer's lecture." Her eyes glanced back at her shackles before coming up to his face. "Is something missing, Cynder? I can always..."

"No," she stopped him. "Y...you've done enough, Spyro. This...is incredible." He had done so much for her and, once again, what did she have to repay him? Spyro had just given Cynder everything, yet again placing her in front of his wants one more time. She sighed again, her eyes downcast in thought. What did she do for him? Sure she'd brush muzzles, wrap tails, maybe even quick cheek pecks...but this? Nothing in her mind could think of something worth giving him in return. All the affection she had shown him seemed utterly pointless, as if it were selfish. Here Spyro was for the whole winter season sweating and, possibly bleeding over her gift while she came up with her own silly idea. It didn't seem romantic anymore; it was a fantasy, a selfish fantasy she hoped Spyro would have given her. Cynder sighed again and flicked her wrist, the key falling out of her bracer. Spyro was the most amazing male she had ever met, and she had just proved how unworthy she was of him. The whole time he was busy doing this, she was yelling at him. If she would have known...

...She would have laughed herself silly. Spyro's known for breaking things and fighting enemies, not for repairing and building homes. He had a good reason not to tell her; she would have laughed in his face. All her internal thoughts kept her away from Spyro, who noticed the key drop from her shackle. He looked at her, worry in his eyes.

"Cynder?" Spyro asked, stepping closer. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Spyro..." She lifted her eyes up to connect with his. "I...I'm sorry." She looked around the room...her room...their room. It was so beautiful, and all of it was done simply for her to be happy. "I...I don't know...what to say. I'm sorry...so...so sorry." Her voice was pitiful, as if begging him for forgiveness. She had no idea he was doing such a thing, and she had been a complete ass the entire time he was working for her. Any gift she could have thought up wouldn't have mattered; he outdid her tenfold. Knowing she had failed even before becoming his mate hurt. She turned her head away, a tear falling from her eye.

"Hey..." Spyro tenderly outstretched his muzzle, bringing her face to his, eyes connecting together. "Cynder, there's no need to apologize. I love you and I'd do anything for you. I'll never ask for anything in return for what I do, either. That...that's just selfish." Selfish? Cynder growled and lowered her eyes to the hardwood floor. How could he be selfish by asking for something? Cynder never asked and received everything she dreamed of. To her, it was a slap in the face with Guilt being the assailant. But then, he lifted his paw up, setting it on top of hers. "I never cared for a gift from you, Cynder. You already gave me the greatest one I could ask for." She sniffled, her body shuddering.

"W...what's that?"

"Your heart." Spyro brought his muzzle against hers, rubbing noses slowly and affectionately before pulling away. "That's more than anything I could ask for. Everyone knows my 'destiny' and my past, but you've seen through that. You love me as I am. I can never want more than that." She turned her head away again; her tail drooped against the hardwood floor.

"I...failed," she whimpered. "S...Spyro, I didn't believe you. You've always done the impossible for me, and I failed to believe that...that you'd do something like this. You've always been there, supportive, loving, believing...but where was I? I was yelling at you for abandoning me! Even if you would have told me, I wouldn't have believed it." She shut her eyes, growling towards her own stubborn stupidity. "How can I forget the length you're willing to go for me, Spyro? You know I'd do anything for you...but why can't I believe when you're doing something for me?" Spyro sighed and extended his muzzle out once more to link their eyes together.

"Then believe me now," he whispered, stroking her paw for further comfort. "I never want to take back any moment I used up pleasing you, Cynder. This Christmas, I gave you my best, and I'd willingly give you even more." He looked her straight in the eyes, his amethyst orbs meeting her sapphire ones. "I love you, and this is the only way I can think of proving it." Cynder gazed back, her tears beginning to fade. Spyro didn't want her to hate herself; he wanted her to be happy. Still, she couldn't lose the feeling of failing him. Her self-pity remained, but, for him, she'd get rid of it. With a sigh, she loosened her body to a less tense position. This Christmas, she'd stay with her lover, and they would be happy together...not sad like she was now.

"You've done more than that," she replied, more confidently, her eyes turning over to the key she had dropped. "I love you."

"So do I," Spyro replied back, his eyes also coming in contact with her key. "By the way, you might want to put that key back. You may need it for your journal later." Cynder's eyes came back out. She couldn't tell him, not after what he's done. Spyro didn't deserve to have such a burden of releasing her, yet another gift to give. Her shackles had turned into a part of her, showing how cruel she could be. Cynder needed to accept that. She had been cruel.

"Thank you," she told him, reaching down with her right paw to scoop up the key. "Yes, I'll need it later." Spyro watched as she turned her back towards him, inspecting the room further. Unbeknownst to her, Spyro caught a glimpse of her choker while she was turned away from him. He studied it until he came to an oddly shaped hole in the middle. It had a strange shape to it...and a strange size.

"A keyhole..." he whispered. Cynder heard him and flinched, her eyes widening as she remained facing away from them. He stepped closer to her. "That key of yours...isn't to a journal, is it?"

"Wha...what?" she stammered, shooting her head back to glare at him. Her gift seemed too useless to give him; he couldn't know. "Y...yes, it is for my journal. I keep it locked so..." she paused, taking in a breath. "It's my own business, Spyro." He lowered his head from her reply.

"Oh." He turned his head away, staring into a large mirror he had hung on the wall. "Well, I suppose all I need to know will be revealed in time. I trust you." She gasped, her eyes watering. She had just lied to him and instead of pressing the issue, he simply said the one word she had failed to understand: 'trust'. She sighed, turning her head away once more.

"Y...you'd never understand," she whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I...I can't force it on you. Not after what you've done." She sulked over to his side, slowly lifting her eyes up to the mirror as she studied the reflection of Spyro and herself within it. He was right; things would be revealed sooner or later. "Spyro...the things I wear isn't jewelry. They're..." she paused, turning to face him. "They're shackles." Spyro's eyes grew large as he turned to face her.

"What?" he asked worriedly. She slowly nodded, her wings drooping against the ground as she did.

"Yes," she told him. "I...I can't take them off." Her eyes drifted from Spyro's and turned back to face the mirror. She paid close attention to the choker on her neck and let out a sigh. "I've been wearing them for so long, sometimes I forget I have them. Yet, when I look at myself in a mirror, I see them; I feel them. So no one would ask, I always cleaned them so they shined like jewelry, but...they're still shackles. No polish or shimmer can change that." She released a sorrowful growl, her eyes cast downward. "Maybe they aren't meant to come off." Spyro slowly turned his head away from the mirror, looking at her directly.

"Hey now," he soothed. "Don't say that, Cynder. What can I do to help?" Cynder's eyes lifted up to see his bright smile. "What needs to be done to get them off? I'd do anything destroy whatever I need to...if it would make you happy." She sighed again, lifting her muzzle up to face him.

"No." Spyro recoiled slightly from her abrupt reply. "I've been selfish Spyro. All the time I've allowed you to do things for me, but it stops. It stops now." He lowered his head, but Cynder picked it up this time, gently licking his snout with her tongue. "Listen to me, Spyro. You are an amazing male, but I've done nothing to repay you for what you've done. Nothing I offer can compare to it. Stop asking how you can help me; I need to ask how I can help you..."

"You can help me by letting me help," he cut her off, placing his paw over hers yet again. "Cynder, you don't understand, do you? You help me each day I get to help you. There's no one else out there for me to care for except for you. Take that away and I'd have nothing." He sighed. "Don't do that to me, Cynder. I...I want to help." Cynder held her head down, guilt plaguing her mind.

"I hate them," she suddenly said. "I hate these shackles so much, Spyro. Not for the feel, not for the binding locks, but for what they represent." She sighed loudly, lifting her head up to his amethyst eyes. He had to know. "Spyro, I was raised to serve the purple dragon; I was raised to be his slave. These shackles are a link to my past, as well as a reminder of who I am. Yet every time your paws slip and touch them, I...I..." she trailed off, turning her head away. "No! I'm being selfish again. I stood in his shadow so long that I let it dictate how I see myself...and how I see you." Her wings twitched as she sniffled, her head still turned away. Spyro said nothing. Rather, he placed his wing over her trembling for comfort.

"I'm here," he whispered assuredly. "Always."

"I know," she murmured back. "I dreamt many times that they'd come off, Spyro. I dreamt someone would remove them...that you would remove them...but it's not because they're uncomfortable or anything. Besides, they were meant for...him to take off. I...I just don't know." Before Spyro could ask, the dragoness continued, finding shelter and comfort underneath his wing. "I...I'm not ready to take them off. I realize that now. It was a lousy gift, not even a gift to beg you to take them off and free me." She took her muzzle and placed it against his wing, lifting him off of her as she stood to her paws. "What right do I have to ask that of you, anyway? Especially after all the things you've done for me! My gift to you was another gift for me...how...how selfish! I've gone mad, Spyro." She hung her head. "These shackles suit me..."

"They don't," he stopped her, standing up as well. He stepped closer to Cynder's side and craned his neck down, inspecting the choker on her neck. "Cynder, I want to help you. If we are to be mates, then it's my job to make you happy. You're miserable; I can see it. I already told you, Cynder. Helping you is your gift to me. I have no one but you, honey. You can't say you're selfish or using me simply because...I'll never stop." He chuckled slightly as he pulled his head away from her choker. "Now tell me...what can I do to get these blasted things off?"

"Y...yo...you would?" stammered the dragoness. Her body began to tremble, her wings knocking against her sides. "I mean...you want to?"

"I'm your dragon, Cynder," he gently replied. "I'd love to." She felt Spyro tenderly brush his body against hers for a loving nuzzle, sending a shiver down her spine. Did he know what had to be done?

"Spyro..."  
"Hmm?"

"It...it's not that simple." She sighed, adjusting her body to where she was facing him completely. "They were created so they'd come off only by one way." She slowly closed her eyes, exhaling a mighty breath before repeating a quote told to her so many times regarding them. " '...And they shall come off only at the chosen moment, when the Master has the key. You shall bow down and submit to him, where he will take you, asserting his full dominance over his slave. Then, the shackles will be released, having served their purpose.' You see, Spyro? In order for them to come off...you...you have to mount me." Spyro's head snapped to face her, eyes widened.

"Cyn..." he stammered, his eyes still fixated on hers. "So..to take them off...I'd have to..."

"It's the only way," replied Cynder, hanging her head. "I always wanted you to be the one who'd remove them, but I never told you because...because of how they must be taken off. The key on the choker is in a place that's unreachable to four legged creatures. That's why Gaul was able to place it on me a lot...simpler." She sighed, lifting her head up. "I was also afraid, Spyro."

"Afraid?" the purple dragon asked back. She twitched her wings in response as her tail began a more confident swaying pattern.

"Yes. Spyro, I'm afraid because...because of what we are. You're the purple dragon, destined to demolish the realms just like Malefor as I..." she closed her eyes; it hurt saying that alone, but the rest needed to come out. "I'm your Dark Queen...your servant. I know we've done differently than Malefor, but still...it worries me." Spyro hung his head this time, his wings drooping depressingly.

"So that's it," he whispered. "You...are scared of me..."

"No!" she practically shouted, flinging her eyes open. "I'll never fear you, Spyro. I love you! I just fear the meaning of the release of my chains, especially if you are the one to do it." Cynder sighed once more, turning her head away from him in shame. "On Christmas Eve, I tried to diminish my fears...I tried to give you myself despite all of it. Spyro, ever since Malefor's defeat, I longed to carry your children, but this fear kept me from it. It's why I never allowed us to go further..." her head drooped lower, almost touching her nose against the floor. "I was afraid...I'm sorry." Despite what she said, Spyro let out a soft chuckle and lifted his paw up to her chin, gently lifting her face up towards his.  
"Cynder," he cooed sweetly, "I understand; I understand all of it. I know what prophecy claims for us, but we're not like Malefor...we never will be. Unlike him, we have something to fight for. We have each other." He smiled as his claws gently traced the bottom of her chin. "I have you, Cynder. That's more than any gift I could ever ask for." Slowly, Spyro leaned closer to her lips, his eyes shutting as he prepared to feel hers against his own. He wanted to show her just how much he cared, how far he'd go to show his love to his mate...not his Queen.

Their lips connected passionately, Cynder's jaw locked with his as they kissed. A mix of happiness and relief washed over the dragoness as her eyes closed, savoring the taste of his sweet lips against hers. She had been foolish; Spyro was right. He was not her master, but her mate, and a caring one at that. She never had to excuse herself from him or explain anything to him. He loved her no matter what she did, and that brought a single joyful tear to her right eye.

Spyro slowly exhaled as he broke away from her. Cynder's body trembled from her tail up to her wings.

"I...I love you," she cooed out, taking in a breath to calm her nerves. "Spyro...I'll always love you." He gave her the same comforting smile she had received numerous times as he lifted his paw up to set it on hers one more time.

"I don't want you to fear anymore, Cynder," he caringly told her, stroking the top of her paw with his. She looked up, a slight blush forming on her blackened scales.

"I...I won't," she whispered, still gazing into his eyes. His smile widened as his eyes skimmed down, coming to rest on her right bracer.

"Is that the key to it?" She looked down at her shackle, the key just barely visible. She needed to make a decision...lie and keep the shackles, or tell him the truth and play against destiny. As her eyes connected with Spyro's, her decision became a demand. Spyro would free her. Not as her master, but as her mate.

"Yes," she told him bluntly. "Remember the night we were frozen, Spyro?" He nodded. "Well, I attacked Gaul with all I had, but he still managed to brush me aside." She smirked as she reached into her bracer, revealing her key once again as it dangled from her claw. "It wasn't all in vain, though. I always kept this key since, wondering when I'd find the right dragon to use it."

"Snagged it from Gaul, eh?" Spyro chuckled. He reached out his paw. "May I see it?" Her eyes fell back to the key. So much pain rested in it, yet she had held onto it for so long, she feared allowing anyone else to hold it but her. She sighed as she looked up at her dragon. He told her not to fear; she had to let it go. Slowly, she lifted the key up and placed it inside the padding of his paw.

"Be careful," she whispered worriedly. "I've never let anyone else hold it before." He carefully brought the key to his eye, inspecting it.

"I'm so sorry, Cynder," he told her, placing his claw through the key's ring as he sat his paw back down on the floor. "I wish you never had to go through this. You know I'd do anything for you right? Say the word and...and I'd make ten homes just for you." Cynder suppressed a giggle from his flirty comment. How did she fall for such a clumsy dragon? Her eyes drove deeper, and that was when she discovered why. He clung to his dreams, trying so hard to make them realities for other people. All of his friends, herself included were always placed higher than him, no matter the situation. She let out a sigh, knowing that Spyro would willingly walk through fire to rescue her. That...was why she loved him. His eyes left the key and came back to her sapphire orbs. "Cynder, if you want to...how can I say this...I...I want to help you."

"Ah Spyro," she chuckled out in a voice much more content. "Always helping..." She smiled at him, slowly bumping Spyro paw off of hers so she could place it on his. "You don't need to apologize anymore" She took her paw off and stood to her paws, teasingly brushing her tail against his side while she began to encircle him, her eyes examining every curve on her male's body. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Spyro," she said to him. He shivered, her voice beginning to sound more...exotic. He stood up as well, watching her circle him.

"I love you," Spyro repeated to her. "As long as we both live, I'll always help." She giggled again and stopped, facing directly in front of him. She lifted her paw up to set it on his.

"It's okay," she cooed, her tail swaying behind her. "I love you, too, Spyro...help me. I came to this house chained to my past and shackled to my destiny, but you've offered me the greatest gift...my freedom from it; my freedom with you." She smiled as her tail began to sway faster. "I believe now is the time for me to give you my Christmas gift...my own gift."

Nervousness plowed straight into Spyro's body as Cynder stood there. This was by far the greatest Christmas gift, being able to help her yet another time, although this moment was also designated for his pleasure as well. "You have the key, Spyro. You...can free me. Not as my master, but as my mate." She turned her body to the left, giving him a clear view of the numerous elegant curves she held on her form. "But this also stands to you. If we break the bond of me being your servant, then the bond also breaks of you being my master." She chuckled softly, her eyes still locked on his. "Let's end this stupid prophecy, Spyro. I want to make our own. I...want my destiny to be your mate, the mother of your hatchlings, and the dragoness of your dreams. You gave me such a wonderful gift, Spyro. This, is the least I can do." She lowered her head, as if bowing. ""Spyro, my mate, my life and my heart...are yours. I can never be any happier just knowing that I'll be waking up next to you, not as my master or friend...but as my mate and lover." She adjusted her body, turning it so she was mirroring him, staring lovingly into his eyes. Spyro lifted the key up to his line of sight, staring at it before taking his eyes to Cynder once again.

"I'll always see you as my Queen, Cynder, but not because of prophecy. I'd do anything for you, like a servant to his master." He chuckled, setting the key and his paw back to the ground. "I flipped the prophecy, Cynder. Those shackles...need to come off." Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his reply. After so long, they'd finally come off of her. On this day, she'd lose her title with Spyro, leaving them not as Master and Servant, buts as professed mates. She shivered, knowing what had to come to release her of the bonds, but after gazing into his eyes, she knew...

"Then I am yours." She was prepared to reach that final step. Spyro was her lover, the only one that truly cared. Who else would have gone through so much just for her? Regardless, he'd be her first; no one has ever even came close to a sensual moment with her. Worry began to plague her mind as she stood there questioning herself.

_What if it hurts, _she thought. _W...what if I can't go on with it? No! If he's to be my mate, I'll deal with it...for him. I...it's my gift. _She stepped closer to Spyro, one paw after the other until she was snout-to-snout with him. "My mate."

Tenderly, Cynder took her muzzle and brushed it down Spyro's jaw line, but something strange began to happen; she didn't stop there. She had this strange desire to feel more of her mate, to explore his own body and enjoy his feel. With a lustful purr, Cynder brushed her muzzle from his down past his neck, padding beside him as she pressed her snout against his body. It wasn't enough, however. She wanted me. Her tail came up, blunt edge against Spyro's throat as her side came in contact with his; he wings were touching his while she slowly dragged her tail from his neck and traced it across his side with her body. A dragoness' instinct, something Cynder never understood, was to arouse her mate by touching and seducing. Guessing by Spyro's breathing wide eyes, her instinct had done its job well.

Cynder continued to brush herself against him as she circled his body, finally stopping at his golden chest. She dug her nose in, nuzzling sweetly while, simultaneously breathing in his heavenly scent. She never noticed how intoxicating his aroma was.

Spyro, on the other hand knew too well when it came to Cynder's scent. She had a sweet fragrance to her whenever they were together, but now her scent had magnified, slamming into his nostrils as if begging for him to take stronger whiffs of it. His head was getting pleasantly dizzy from her natural perfume, but her touches and brushes were adding to the mixture. He loved it; he loved her.

She continued to scratch her muzzle against his chest, sighing pleasantly in between sniffs, but before Spyro could do anything, she lifted her head up with her sapphire orbs wide.

"I...I think I'm ready," she stammered. "I n...never noticed how good you smell, Spyro." He lowered his head down, kissing her on her forehead tenderly.

"You smell heavenly too," said Spyro in a tender voice. "Just as beautiful, too." She smiled and craned her neck upwards to place a gentle kiss against his.

"I love you," she whispered into it. "Please...free me." His dragoness was calling to him, not only to free her, but to mate with her as true couples do together. This was what she wanted; this was what she had waited so long for. He smiled and draped his wing over her body as he stood up, facing the large bed.

"You will be, my mate." Slowly, Spyro began to walk over towards their bed, escorting her under his wing. Cynder was shuddering slightly, her thoughts racing through different scenarios of what was to happen. Her greatest fantasies...her worst nightmares, they all pounded her until they reached the side of the bed.

When the bed was in front of them, her different thoughts began to merge into one big one.

_How will it feel? _She asked herself. _Will it hurt? Can I pleasure him? What if I conceive from this? Am I even able to conceive at all? _She suddenly shook her head before bringing her eyes up to Spyro. She could tell he was nervous as well, but there were two things that had been answered already. They loved each other more than anything else in the realm and, as far as mating goes, there was only one way to answer her many questions. She sighed and turned her head away, only to softly clamp down on his wing and lift it off of her. _You can do this, _Cynder assured herself as she felt Spyro's worried gaze pierce through her. One paw came down on the edge of the bed. _Show him how much he means. _The other paw came up, leaving her two hind legs still on the floor. _Show him how much you love him. _With a subtle grunt, she leapt onto the bed, circling it twice before spreading her wings out and facing Spyro. "It's our bed for a reason," she nervously told him. "C...care to join me?" Stuttering....a pure sign of nervousness. She prayed he didn't notice, watching him intently as his paws came up, propelling himself onto the bed with her. She smiled and turned to her side where her head was facing the headrest. Instinct took over once more as she breathed in his scent. So inviting, so wanting...

Suddenly, she found herself hunched over, her wings spreading out further as her hind legs took in a more relaxing stance, parting them at an angle. She was so confused, wondering how she could know. Her insides were hot, anticipation and desire filling her mind and heart with more lustful desires. Her body was sending her the message; it was time. Her tail began to bend upwards, arching back to expose her entrance. She wanted him, but...how badly did he want her?

Spyro's eyes scanned her body as she took to her position, carving an invisible line over each one of her curves while he stared. She was so desirable, so lovely. It couldn't be the same Cynder he fought against so many years ago. No, this was a wanting dragoness in need of her male. He looked down at the key attached to his paw; it was time to free her, him, THEM. With a soft growl, Spyro took his turn in touching his mate, starting from the side of her muzzle and slowly creeping his way down towards her hindquarters. The touch adding with her scent had aroused him, his erection fully extended. Cynder glanced back and caught a glimpse of it, gulping loudly. She had never seen Spyro exposed like that before. As a matter of fact, she had never encountered a glimpse of any dragon's dragonhood. Her eyes widened, as he grew closer to her entrance. His member was very large, she never even thought him to be like that in her fantasies. Still, she felt a naughty sense of satisfaction upon knowing she had brought him to such an effect.

Spyro brushed himself down her side completely, coming to a stop at her hindquarters. There it was, the final step towards becoming mates lay in wait between the dragoness' spread legs. He shuddered, closing his eyes briefly in worry. Slowly, he lifted his right paw up to sit it on her hip, but he didn't just leave it there. Instead, he found his claws tenderly massaging her scales, gently digging into them in a rhythmic pattern as his eyes turned away from her entrance to look down at the back of her head where her horns protruded.

"I'm ready when you are," he whispered, still massaging with his claws. She turned her head back, eyes connecting.

"I..I...I'm ready," she replied, bracing for him to finally enter, but she had to be honest. His size forced her to hold doubt. "I..it...it's big." Spyro could tell she was worried and slowly brought his hand from her hip up to the lower part of her back, now just rubbing for comfort.

In honesty, her worried comment brought a smile to his face. He always wondered if he had enough to please her with...but then the worries hit his mind.

_What if it's too big, _he thought to himself. _Ancestors, I don't want to hurt her. _He began to feel that this was becoming a bad idea. "I...it's not too much...is it?" he nervously asked. He cared too much about her than to put his own pleasure up front. A blush formed on Cynder's cheeks.

"N...no," she replied with the same amount of nervousness. For some reason, Cynder found herself internally pleased with her to-be-mate's length, her thoughts becoming rather...dirtier. Still, she had to tell the truth. "I...I don't know." She frowned and faced Spyro, her eyes downcast in embarrassment. "Promise not to laugh?" He cocked his head worriedly, before nodding. "Spyro, I...I'm a virgin." She waited for his laughter, but it didn't come. Instead, she felt his paw slide back to her hip. She looked up to see him smiling.

"Cynder," said Spyro. "That...is the greatest news I can ever hear." He leaned in a little closer to her, his smile never fading. "You'd be my first as well. I was worried that...I'd be too inexperienced for you." He sighed pleasingly. "I waited for you, Cynder. Since I first met you, I had dreams of a loving family with the dragoness I loved. I prayed to the Ancestors you were just like me, waiting like me...for me. I...I think it came true. I wanted you to be my first."

"It's the first thing fate did right," Cynder replied with a new, more confident smile. "We were destined to meet, Spyro, but perhaps we're also destined to lose our titles this way?" She sighed and turned to face the headrest. "My mate...I don't know what will happen when you free me, but whatever does, know how much I love you." her front paws began to shake from anticipation. "Take me, Spyro...free me."

"As you wish, my Queen." This was it. The moment for the two to become one had finally come upon them. Spyro's right paw slid up slightly as his left came up, resting on her left him. He was on his own hind legs, his erection already centered and ready to penetrate, but Spyro held firm.

_No, _he thought. _I'm not going to mount her. I'm going to love her. _Slowly, Spyro lowered his upper body against her back, right between her wing joints as his front paws ventured up to explore her curves on her form. He was gentle, tracing his claws around her sides, stomach, chest and neck as he continued to feel her every scale. Spyro had his hind legs back to avoid penetration; however, his tip still was barely pressing into her right thigh.

As his claws continued to massage his mate, Spyro craned his neck forward, coming to the bow that was tied around the upper portion of her neck. With a low growl, he opened his mouth, latching his jaws on one of the ends before pulling back and untying it, leaving exposed skin in its place as the bow fell to the bed. "I suppose I should unwrap my gift first," he chuckled out before placing soft kisses against her exposed scales. Cynder moaned subtly in pleasure as his kisses climbed from her neck to her cheek. "Are you ready, my mate?"

"T...take me." She closed her eyes, knowing what had to come next. Her fear was gone, replaced by her desire to feel him and for him to feel her. This was why mating was so important...it strengthened the love, the bond they held. She clinched her teeth and paws while she waited, unsure what to expect. Spyro growled in response and shifted his hind legs, pressing his shaft against her opening. His paws stopped at her chest, clasping around her as he slowly pushed further inside.

Cynder's head tossed back as she felt him for the first time. Heat, pleasure, excitement all boiled up inside of her as he entered, but another feeling entered, this one less enjoyable.

A burning sting began within her where Spyro's member had gone through. Her virginity had been taken, and to her surprise, the pain wasn't as bad as she had feared. It was actually rather...managable. She licked her lips, shooting her eyes open as she suppressed a soothing moan. Her hormones had taken over, begging for her to receive more. The heat of him added with the rubbing of her insides sent waves of pleasure crashing through her body, slightly taking away the stinging sensation she was feeling. Why did she fear this? It was incredible. It still stung, but she no longer cared; she was connected to her lover and that was all that mattered. She slowly craned her neck to her side so she could see him. His eyes were closed tightly, his breathing increasing as he came closer to his maximum length. He had a pleasant smile on his face; it was obvious he was enjoying it as well.

"Spyro," she whispered, "It...feels....warm." Her nightmares vanished as she felt his body on top of her back, his heart beating against her scales as he held her, reaching his full length inside. She turned her head back to its original position and let out a pleased sigh, tilting her lips upwards into a naughty smirk. "...Don't stop."

Spyro's eyes shot open after she said those words. Their innocence had been taken, given solely to each other not of prophecy or destiny. Rather, of love. He shut his eyes again, massaging her hips with his claws.

"I love you," he whispered back. She shivered from his voice as the two remained still against each other. It felt so pleasing to both of them, but something was missing. Spyro slowly withdrew his hips back, grunting in pleasure as he felt the pull. The first thrust of their partnership was to begin. "Cynder...my mate." Slowly, he pressed himself back inside, still keeping his body wrapped around hers as he entered further. Cynder gasped, her breath leaving her. This was what she had tried to avoid for so long? Her smirk widened as she came to a realization: it was a very silly fear. Spyro took care of her all the time. Now, during their first actual mating, he still is being tender. Perhaps if she trusted him earlier...

_No, _she thought, closing her eyes. _This is perfect. _

Spyro began thrusting harder, enjoying the feeling of his mate while he still held her in his paws, but he wasn't to focus on that. Spyro's eyes looked down at the choker on her neck before taking his right paw that held the key off of her body, dangling the key at Cynder's right side of her face.

"..Time for your freedom," he whispered lovingly, slowing his pace. "...Time to just be my mate." She tossed her head back, giving him a clear view of the lock on her choker. Cynder remained speechless however, now using her forepaws to buck against him. Instincts had taken over the female yet again, causing her to react to his entrance while he focused on the lock around his neck.

_It's the least I can do, _she thought to herself, still sighing and moaning from the pleasure she was receiving. "Y...you've done so...so much, Spyro. Let me...let me." This time, Spyro was quiet, loosening his grip over her as he centered the key inside the lock. Her thrusts against him made it difficult to stay sturdy with his plan. He found his breath leaving him with each pull and push she created against him. He loved her. This was his promise and, by the Ancestors, he was going to do it. His paw came back on the key, preparing to twist it and pop the lock, but suddenly, unfamiliar voices echoed throughout his head. He looked down, seeing the key basked in a familiar dark red glow as his paw remained on it. The key wasn't what unlocked them; he was what did. His dark power held her freedom, but he's not evil...he's Cynder's mate. The voices continued, haunting his mind...

_You're not good enough, _one whispered. _She's nothing...she doesn't deserve you. Keep her chained; don't let her go. You do, she'll NEVER come back. _

_No, _Spyro shot back, his paw still pulsing with his dark energy. _Cynder is my mate, I love her and she loves me. She won't leave, and neither will I. I am her master...no more. _

Unknown to him, his power was creating the same effect to Cynder, who found herself battling voices as well.

_For his slave you certainly don't put your back into it, _a darker female voice echoed inside her mind. _Harder, show your master your loyalty! _Her eyes shot open as she battled the voice.

_He...is not my master, _she growled back. _Spyro...is my mate. _

Click. Spyro turned the key, resuming his thrusting inside her all the while. His paw never left from it, sending waves of his dark energy through it and into the choker while he continued making love to his mate. He wanted her to be happy, to be free. What better way to experience her freedom than by a sweet mating rather than a dominating mount?

Click. Another turn. Their bodies began to glow in a darker aura, eyes changing white as their dark form came out for a final battle. Both fought against it strongly, holding memories of each other to keep their darkness from overpowering them.

_You're not releasing her, _the evil inside Spyro's head ordered. _You're forbidden to. She's your slave, and she will always be. _

_She's not my slave, _Spyro hissed. With every ounce of strength left, Spyro forcefully turned the key a final time, shooting his dark energy through the choker, pulsating through Cynder's body and rushing through her other bracers.

"M...MA...MASTER!" Cynder suddenly cried out, her voice echoed and delayed. She shuddered, moaning loudly in defeat as she felt something shatter within her. Her eyes regained their natural color as she looked down at her leg bracers. They were spider webbing, cracking into billions of tiny lines until, at once, they completely collapsed, along with the choker and the bracer on her tail. A dark cloud formed underneath her, seemingly growing as a black mist seeped from her lower body. She cocked her head back, shutting her eyes as all of her darkness drained from her and into the odd cloud.

Like her, Spyro felt his own inner darkness flee, screeching from his mind as his Dark Queen's shackles came undone. He looked to his side, watching his dark power merge with hers inside the black cloud. He felt weaker, yet so much less burdened. Spyro had done it; they were both free. But his inner demon had one last thing to do.

As her shackles shattered against the bed, Spyro's body began convulsing, shuddering madly as his eyes lifted up. He had lost control, his hips slamming against hers as he opened his muzzle. In other instances, it would have been a compliment to Cynder, but this time, it meant far different.

"M...My Queen!" Suddenly, the evil inside him shot from his body, leaving Spyro gasping for air. The evils were calling for each other, but the love the two shown kept them from coming in contact. He looked down below Cynder at the deathly black cloud. In an instant, the cloud dissipated, leaving nothing behind except for the decimated shackles on the bed.

Cynder's eyes closed as she took in a breath. She smiled to herself when she realized the love for Spyro was still intact; it wasn't a lie held by her destiny to him. Slowly, she turned her head, facing Spyro before opening her eyes. She was finally free; free to love him as her mate, not her master. Cynder felt the warm pleasure of his dragonhood increase twenty times inside of her, as she shuddered. "Spyro..." she spoke slowly. "T...the darkness. I...it's gone. I...I feel...good." She turned her head back, closing her eyes yet again. The gift to her was finished, but now, what of his own gift? With a smirk, she tossed herself backward into a harder, more lust felt thrust. The darkness within her held many feelings back, but with it gone, she felt everything completely...and she loved it. Now, she could mate him any time, not as a servant, but as a loving mate.

Cynder licked her lips as he claws clinched into the soft quilt below her. Heat had begun to rise from within her, feeling much different than the original entrance of her mate's dragonhood. It seemed to pulse through her like waves which increased each time.

Spyro began thrusting as well, grunting as he set a rhythm against her.

"I love you," he moaned out, collapsing back against her with both paws wrapped around her chest. "M...my mate."

"W...what's happening?" Cynder found herself asking, bucking back herself. It was rising faster, causing her forepaws to shake. Heat from her inner stomach began to expand as her moans increased. "S..Spy...Spyro...I love you!"

He felt it too, a hot pressure rising within him as he made love back to his mate. He had no honest idea. It felt good, though. He couldn't stop. Suddenly, the pressure and heat became too much for the couple, as they released their first orgasms. Cynder's moans and sighs grew louder as she felt his dragonhood twitch within her. Her eyes shot open as she released her natural liquid just before he shot out his own, connecting with the juices as they helped carry the life-giving sperm to her womb for the first time of many.

Cynder's legs couldn't hold her anymore. She collapsed on the bed with Spyro on top of her still, both panting strongly. Spyro slowly craned his neck, licking the sweat that had formed on her cheek.

"Y...you're free," he whispered breathlessly. "Merry Christmas, mate. I'll always love you." She slowly closed her eyes, smiling.

"It feels so great," she replied, a single tear forming. "You are the one, Spyro. My love...my mate. I promise...to give you all I have." Spyro smiled wider, using his muzzle to bring hers up against it. Softly he pressed his lips to hers.

"You don't have to give me anything. You're love's all I need. Let me...help you."

"You have," she cried out, letting her tear fall. "Spyro, you...have. I want that family you mentioned. I want that life. May I make one request?" He nodded his head, pulling his hips back as he withdrew from her. She moaned at the loss of his heat but let out a pleased sigh when he curled up beside her.

"I told you I'd do anything, Cynder," he told her lovingly. "What is it I can do?"

"Make it all come true."

**PEACE! **


End file.
